Total drama digimon band
by paulinaghost
Summary: Cody,Justin,Courtney,Trent,Harold,Gwen,Bridgette,and DJ are about to experience digimon like they never thought could happen: By gaining partners from the game.How? Is it coincidence,luck or destiny? You figure it out.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I still haven't completed a few others due to the work I have but I've had this idea in my head for a while. It won't go away until I at least write some of it. **

**In this world its been 2 years since season 3 of total drama and Harold accidentally makes his friends digimon tamers. I only have a few ideas for digimon to who but I'll need help with the rest. **

* * *

><p>Things after Total drama World Tour went by pretty fast for most of the contestants in the last 2 years. Some lost contact with each other and others rebuilt their friendships. The friendship of a select few of these contestants was about to grow stronger.<p>

The Drama bros now lived in a pretty decent apartment together. Even though their boy band wasn't as popular as it was when Total drama was hot,they still enjoyed playing at parties,Carnivals,and anywhere else they were requested to.

The boys themselves have changed in small was up to this point. Stuff such as Cody calling himself:"the codmister"every now and again when Sierra isn't near. Harold still loves his comics,bugs, etc but is less allergic to as many things as he was before. This hasn't made him any less odd or nerdy in his friend's opinions but they still liked him for his personality. Thats what they tell people whenever there in public anyway.

TV:"Henry! Momentai." "I will not take it easy!

**Justin:"**What is this show called again?"

**Harold:** *eye roll* "I've told you its called digimon the last 4 times you asked."

**Trent: "**I'm surprise they still show reruns of this season."

**Cody:"**Why not? This season was awesome!"

It was a slow Saturday for the guys and they were all watching TV in their shared apartment. They let Harold decided what Saturday show to watch and Digimon was one of his favorite choices. Trent remembered a bit of the show from when he was younger and even still had an old deck of the trading cards. Once in a while he'd play the game with Harold if he wasn't working at new songs or his part time mechanic job. Justin didn't have many chances to watch the show as a kid since his parents demand for modeling perfection gave him only a few TV privileges. He envied how the cutest of the creatures could change into such scary yet well loved beings. He kinda wished he could do the same and transform into someone people liked and want to depend on for something other then making "_**Colgate total toothpaste" **_sell. Cody like Harold loved digimon and still collected them. He worked at a local Circuit city with Courtney and was able to coax her into playing the game on lunch breaks.

**Harold: "**Did you hear their making a new sixth season?"

**Cody: "**Yeah and I also have a something like digimon world 3 game remake at there selling with a special multi-player device."

**justin:** "What special about it the it?"

**Trent:"**How much is it?"

**Harold: **I've heard it about that to. I think they said the controls look like either digi-eggs or gone world wide so far and its coming to Canada in just 4 days for only 20 bucks.

This was all true except what they didn't know of this game was that it really was a project of Bandi to see just how possible people and true digimon could get along. This has made a big rip between the Digi-world and the world of Japan. This would soon happen in Canada in ways no one could predict.

_**_Somewhere in a Canada Circuit City__**

_Man its such a slow day today._Thought Courtney as she sat at the help desk. She was glad her day was almost over. As much as she liked working she didn't like having nothing to do. Usually the place would be packed up with people but today it seemed almost no one needed her help or tech for that the drama of total drama was all said and done she decided to try relaxing a bit. The only thing that seemed to relax her though was working or at least talking with someone so a job at Circuit City seemed like a good idea at the time. She was almost assistant manager and she could feel it digimon with Cody seemed to be one of the few fun things to do there. It wasn't to boring since she got to see and chat with Bridgette every day when she'd visit for some girl time. Sometimes Bridgette would stay for her breaks and play with Cody and her in the the digimon video games or the card games to. Stuff like this kept her mind off of Gwen and Duncan.

_I wonder what hes doing for his day off._

**_*phone ring*_**

**_Question: Tell me what you think about me_**  
><strong><em>I buy my own diamonds and I buy my own rings<em>**  
><strong><em>Only ring your cell-y when I'm feelin lonely<em>**  
><strong><em>When it's all over please get up and leave<em>**  
><strong><em>Question: Tell me how you feel about this<em>**  
><strong><em>Try to control me boy you get dismissed<em>**  
><strong><em>Pay my own fun, oh and I pay my own bills<em>**  
><strong><em>Always 5050 in relationships_**

**_The shoes on my feet_**  
><strong><em>I've bought it<em>**  
><strong><em>The clothes I'm wearing<em>**  
><strong><em>I've bought it<em>**  
><strong><em>The rock I'm rockin'<em>**  
><strong><em>'Cause I depend on me<em>**  
><strong><em>If I wanted the watch you're wearin'<em>**

_**I'll buy it**_

* * *

><p><strong>Courtney: "<strong>Who's calling me?" *picks up cell phone.*

**Cody:**Hey Courtney! Is that a new ringtone?

**Courtney:"**Hey Cody and yeah it is."

**Cody: "**Do you wanna come with me and the guys on Wednesday to buy a the new Digimon video game?"

**Courtney: **Well I do have a day off Wednesday so*hears noise in the background* Whats that sound?

**Cody:"**Justin wanted to say hi."*handing Justin the phone*

**Justin:"**Hi Cocoa!"

After the show was over Justin made had been trying to inconspicuously become her rebound boyfriend. It was kinda annoying the first year but he did it less often of lately. Now when he seemed to flirt every now and then, she kinda thought it was cute. She and the drama boys all got along as friends. She planned to keep it that way to.

**Courtnry:***giggles a bit* "Hi Justin. You know its rude to interrupt people talking right".

**Justin: "**I know but we haven't talked or seen each other in what seems like decades".

**Courtney:** "I was at the apartment 3 weeks ago".

**Justin: **"Same difference and I really like talking to you.

**Courtney:***smiling*"I know you do and we will see/talk again later ok?"

**Justin:***Sounds excited*"Ok!"*Hands the phone back to Cody*

**Cody:** Sorry about him. So are you coming?

**Courtney:**No problem and sure. Mind if I bring Bridgette?

**Cody:**Sure,more the merrier.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1. What do you guys think? Its been waaaaay to long since my last update or story for that matter. People I need digimon for are Gwen,Cody and Courtney. Review please and thank you.<strong>


	2. The poll of destiny!

**Digimon Partners wanted for the following characters:**

**Gwen**

**Courtney**

**Cody**

**Bridgette**

**_ I have a poll up on my profile with some choices but if you don't like the choices then please let me know via message. **

**Also I haven't decided on a leader. Its either gonna be Harold or Cody. Message me that as well.**

**Any plot ideas would also be helpful. ^_^**

**Thank you for your time.**

**Review!**


	3. Author's note

Hello faithful reads and first time finders of this story! I am sorry to say that a long time ago I kinda lost all spark for writing any more stories here. These stories were more of brief deas then actually well planed out tales to begin with so that had a lot to do with it. I'm sorry to say I won't be continuing writing here. I should've updated my stories with this note way sooner and for that I'm sorry. I still come around here every once in while to comment on stories.

On a somewhat positive side I've still got some need to write fanfictions but its not for here. It on a site called FIMfanfiction,I say somewhat positive because its mainly a site dedicated to stories made in the MLP:FIM universe and I know not everyone cares for the those who don't know what those initials stand for its the my little pony:friendship is magic series. If you're uninterested in the franchise or anything made from it then theres no need to look it up. For those who are interested,I have a link to my profile there on my profile here.


End file.
